This invention is in the field of ignition systems and particularly wherein induced transient voltages of typical Kettering type are intermodulated to increase energy levels and also to provide multiple high energy level waveforms.
Prior art systems do not provide a reliable, simple and inexpensive timing means, and generally do not provide intermodulation principles.
Prior art systems also have need of an ignition transformer which has a high secondary to primary turns ratio in order to deliver the required pre-firing voltage to the igniters. These types of systems attenuate the current levels of the firing arc in the process of transfering voltages from the primary to the secondary winding.